The fruits of the spirits
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: The beginning of this story is taking place when Tifa is a teenager and Genesis is a cadet. Over time it will follow the timeline of Crisis core. They met each other once when they were young, will they ever be able to meet again?


**Chapter 1**

Tifa strolled down the avenue, a bag of fresh fruit, which her father had asked her to buy and bring home in her left hand and a bottle of water in her right. It was a beautiful spring day. The birds were chirping, the weather was nice and the sky was beyond beautiful. She sighed, for the first time in forever she finally felt at ease. She was heading towards the old square of the town, but upon reaching it she noticed some foreign men dressed in strange clothes whom she had never seen before. She stopped and studied them for a moment, "I wonder who they are and what they are doing here" she muttered under her breath. "Seems fishy" she concluded. The brunette did her utmost not to be caught staring at their direction, she was about to pass them when one of the men started calling out to her. "Well, chocobos"she muttered to herself. She tried to ignore him, and kept walking to her intended destination. The man was still calling out to her, and Tifa's feet started to gradually gather pace, but then she heard the sound of heavy boots clashing to the ground, and the sound was coming in her direction. He grabbed her by her elbow and she dropped her bottle to the ground.

"Miss, I am sorry but you should not be here at the moment." He said sternly. Although it was hard to catch what he had said since he was wearing some sort of helmet. She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? I must ask though, what's going on here? I haven't seen armed SOLDIERs here at the city square for years." she replied. He looked away and turned his back on her. "it is confidential, I am sorry but I can not tell you." She tried to follow him, tried to make eye contact with him but he turned her down.  
She frowned at him. "I think there must be some reason for your presence here."  
"Well, there's nothing here for you to worry about so keep going." He snarled back. He sighed "Well, I am sorry, I shouldn't be so harsh with you. But I got orders to tell everyone to get out of here and that's what I am going to do. So, get out of here." He warned her.

He was only a cadet after all, only following the orders. She closed her red coloured eyes. "If you insist." She shot back at him, picked up her bottle and started to walk away. She didn't want to leave since she had a feeling that something bad was about to happen, but she wasn't looking for trouble either. The girl had been able to walk three steps away from him when she heard a loud noise coming from the sector 7, moments after they both were staring at the lightwave of the explosion. "G..." someone tried to call the SOLDIER on his phone, but the coverage was too poor and only some sounds could be heard. "sis..." the phone still refused to co operate, and the message from the other end was still not clear.  
"This is the last time I am telling you, get out of here!" The cadet told her, still wearing his mask. "Genesis, there has been an explosion. We need you to come to sector 7 right away." "Gotcha" Genesis replied, he was about to run towards sector 7 when he turned once again and looked at Tifa. "Please, stay out of trouble." he warned her. Shocked and panicked people were running away from sector 7 and towards Tifa. Some of them were wouded and some kids were just really scared.

A small girl, a doll in her hand stopped right before Tifa's feet. She was crying so hard she had trouble breathing. The older teen did her best to try to comfort the girl, but it seemed like she had lost her parents and that she was all alone. "Mo...mmy"the blonde girl cried, while whiping furiously at her eyes. "Where is mama?" she sobbed. The brunette was patting the child on her back, and tried to smile. "I am sure that everything will be alright in the end, do you want me to come with you and look for your mama?" The small girl nodded, and while holding hands, Tifa was worrying about her own parents. She knew that her mother would be in the sector 7 district, she was just hoping that she would not be there at the wrong time. She also knew that she would most likely never run into the cadet again. If only she could remember his name.


End file.
